Give Me A Reason To Stay
by Siren's Bell
Summary: Link arrives at Lon Lon Ranch to heal after a fight. Malon takes this opportunity to watch him sleep. [Link x Malon] oneshot. Implied lemon.


I know I shouldn't being do this. Sneaking, around the house isn't a habit of mine. But how could I sleep knowing that only a wall separated us. As quietly as I could, I slip out of my room with my small lantern lighting my path. After only a few swift paces, I arrive at my destination, the guest room that was usually left unoccupied. Except tonight. Tonight, a guest was sleeping peacefully behind this door. I crack it open slightly, holding the lantern up a bit to catch a glimpse of the sleeping form. There resting on the mattress, was my best friend. I open the door wide enough for my slender figure to slip through and shut it quietly behind me. I tiptoe to the bed and smile at best friend of nearly eight years. I have never seen a man more handsome in my life. Even in his sleep, he had a perfect glow about his face. His blonde hair is tousled lazily about his face and a hint of stubble grazes his chin. A white bandage is wrapped tightly around his left arm, covering a deep gash. My eyes travel across his midsection, studying the details of his tanned skin. I want to remember every freckle, mole, and scar just in case I never get to see him in this vulnerable state again. Of course I have seen him shirtless countless times. But never once have I ever gotten to watch him sleep. And never have I seen a more perfect sight.

Nearly three days had passed since Link fell through our door, clutching his wounded arm. Dad and Ingo helped him upstairs into the guestroom and I quickly began tending to him. "How did this happen?" I asked applying medicine for a smaller cut on his chest.

"Stalfos," He replied simply, clenching his eyes shut as I gently pressed down on the cut.

"Honestly Link," I said dabbing another wound, "I'm not going to keep doing this if you keep throwing yourself in danger like that."

"Oh come on Red," he said, "You don't like taking care of me?" He opened one eye and searched my face for an answer.

I smile inwardly. I love taking care of him because that meant I was going to be near him. "Are you leaving?" I asked quietly, bandaging a wound.

"In a few days, yes. Just need to get my strength up."

I grew silent, carefully wording my response in my head, "I wish you wouldn't…" I lowered my hand, resting it against his hard chest.

"Give me a reason to stay…" he whispered, placing his hand on top of mine gently.

I suddenly felt awkward. What was I supposed to say? I love you? No way! That would only complicate things. We were friends. Nothing more. At least that's the way he saw it. I think.

That moment ended abruptly with me gathering the medical supplies and leaving the room. Dad brought Link something to eat a few minutes later. I couldn't face him without my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. I sat the lantern on the nightstand beside the bed and gaze at Link's sleeping face. It was a wonder the light didn't disturb him as a soft snore escaped his lips. But Link is a heavy sleeper after all. I have to resist the urge to touch him to make sure he was real. I want to feel his arms wrap around me, but how do I tell my best friend that I am not a little girl anymore? How do I say that I am no longer satisfied with an occasional kiss on the cheek? How could I possibly look him in the eye and say I wanted more out of our friendship? I want passion and romance. But most of all, I want his love. I can't say those things to him. What if he rejects me? I would die. He would leave and I would sink into the floor and die. After all, that means I've wasted six years of my life pining for this guy.

A draft sweeps through the cracked window and I shiver a bit. Day is going to break soon and I have chores to do in the morning. I turn to leave when I hear his voice call out to me, "Leaving without saying goodbye." It was more of a statement than a question.

I turn back around, grinning like a giddy moron. "What are you doing in here, Red?" he asks, a playful smile growing on his lips.

I love when he called me Red, in that low sexy voice of his. It was as if he was complementing my copper hair. "I was checking on your wounds…" I say lamely.

Link raises an eyebrow as if saying 'I'm not stupid'. My cheeks feel hot and I began to fidget nervously. "I thought you were sleeping…" I say softly, "I'm sorry I disturbed you." I turn and began walking briskly toward the door. But he calls out to me again, this time using my real name.

"Come back, Malon, "he says.

I stop, my fingers toying with the lock on the door. It's late, at least 1 a.m., and I need sleep. "I'm really tired," I say, keeping my back to him.

"Then come get in bed with me," he replies.

I could hear the sheets rustling. Was he sliding over? Then his hand touches my shoulder gently. My heart feels as though it weighed a thousand pounds and my stomach flutters wildly. I hope he doesn't notice I'm starting to sweat.

"What if my dad sees us-s?" I stammer.

Oh what a lame excuse! Dad had caught us several times before in more compromising positions than sleeping in the same bed. He'd simply laughed his hearty laugh and I would flee the scene, completely mortified. There was no reason for this to be any different. Link chuckles softly, "Well it wouldn't be any worse than him catching you on top of me in the hay loft…" he replies.

That's true. My father laughed at us so hard, he could barely breathe, which made the situation all the more embarrassing.

"Come on, Red. I promise I don't pee in the bed," He says, taking hold of my hand and leading me over to the bed. I climb in first and sat with the extra pillow between my back and the headboard. Link sat beside me, placing his arm around my shoulder. My stomach's fluttering grew more excited. And I can't help but wonder if this is healthy. There was silence for a long while and I thought Link had fallen asleep again when he spoke up, "So what's for breakfast?" he asks

"Pig," I say playfully, "All you do is eat."

"And what am I suppose to do with all that delicious food you cook for me?" he asks, turning to me, "I can't let it go to waste."

I smile; so he likes my cooking? And here I was thinking my food tastes like crap. "What do you know? You live in tree," I say teasingly.

Link holds up a finger, "I use to live in a tree. Now I live in a cave."

"Ohhh, that's real high class," I grin.

We share a small laugh before another awkward silence fills the air. He pulls me closer to him and I can hear him breathing steadily. The sound was soothing and I want to rest my head against his chest. I rub my arm nervously, "Do you really have to leave?" I ask finally.

"Yeah," he says with a nod.

A feeling of DeJaVu comes over me as I talk again, "I wish you wouldn't,"

His cool blue eyes look at me, a mysterious gleam glimmering in them, "Then give me a reason to stay."

His voice is low and mesmerizing. I don't know who made the first move but suddenly, our faces are mere centimeters from each other. "Am I reason enough?" I whisper. I barely recognize my voice. Was this the voice of Malon in love? Or the voice of Malon in lust? I had no time to decide because our lips met in a gentle kiss. I broke the embrace mere moments after it began. "What's wrong?" Link asked, his brow furrowing with confusion.

I place both hands on his chest and speak as calmly as my excited nerves would allow, "Link…I…" I search for the words to explain how I feel. Kiss me because you love me, not because you feel sorry for me or anything. Dammit! Why can't I say that? Link smiles reassuringly and brushes my bangs from my eyes with his free hand. "Its okay, Red," he says.

I rest my head on his chest and think about what happened only ten seconds before. Perhaps I should try this again. I sit back up and trace my hand along his jaw line, his stubble tickling my fingers. I am certain I make the first move this time, my lips locking with his for a second time. My heart is beating so loudly, I swear the sages themselves can hear it. We break for air and I hold his cheeks in my hands. "I love you," he whispers, our lips brushing against each other as he spoke. My heart pounds louder still. I always assumed I would be the first to admit my love for the hero. "…I love you too." I answer, earning a noticeable grin from him.

We kiss again, my hands wandering up to his hair and my fingers tangling themselves in his golden locks. Link's hands move from my upper hack down to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I could feel his hands working up and down my sides, I guess searching for whatever held my nightgown around me. I smile a bit and pull away from him. His brows furrow again and I know he's confused. Then the realizations dawn on him. He pulls the nightgown off and tosses it to the side. His hands feel warm against my cold flesh and the feeling is nice. I move in for another kiss and slowly we melt into each other.

I awoke the next morning, my head resting on Link's chest. His arm wrapped my bare shoulders. He was snoring softly. My finger caresses his bare cheek gently as I recall last night. I had finally let him know. Malon was no longer a little girl. She was a vibrant young woman deserving of everything you were ready and willing to give her. I smile and kiss his cheek gently then return to my original position. I feel him tighten his grip on my shoulders, as if he's afraid I'll slip away if he let's go. "Its okay Link," I whisper closing my eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

A smile of satisfaction spreads across my lips. I know he isn't going anywhere, either. After all, I had given him a reason to stay.

The End

Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!


End file.
